He's Back
by Kelpurple90
Summary: Sjin goes out alone into the field at night and meets an old 'friend'. Contains Yogscast.


A/N: Third little horror-y fic. They aren't really horror-y, but oh well xP Sjin decides it's a _great_ idea to go out alone into the field alone, in the dark. Spoilers: It's not.

* * *

><p>"Did...you hear that?" Sjin turned to Xephos. The spaceman blinked, shrugging. Sjin rubbed the top of his arm, even if it wasn't particularly cold. Seeing as the spaceman completely dismissed his worries, already back in the sorting chests, Sjin decided he'd have to go investigate it himself. He took out his sword, jumping down from the second level. He walked out the back of the barn, walking into the darkness. He'd always be able to see the house and barn; the field was flat without anything to really block his vision. Sjin was a nervous guy at the best of times, but trying to find some creepy noise only he had heard just made it worse. All he could see was the normal mobs outside; zombies, skeletons, weird scarecrow thing...wait. Sjin blinked, and it was gone. "F-Fuck..." He muttered, shivering more. He glanced at the sky, and the moon was hidden by clouds. Not even natural light would comfort him now. Sjin glanced around, seeing no source of light...not even the barn or house. "X-Xephos!" He called. He hadn't even gone that far, yet now he was just alone in a barley field. He started running back the way he came, but the field seemed endless. "Xephos, where are you?!" Sjin shouted. A sudden smash behind him and everything became dark. His head began to spin, causing him to fall on the ground. He knelt there, holding his spinning head as he tried to snap out of it. Something hooked around his neck, pulling him up off his knees.<p>

"_Well, well. The little farmer is all alone._" The voice chilled him to the bones. Even though he had never heard the creature speak before, he knew exactly who it was. The hold grew tighter, making Sjin a little light headed. "_All alone in a field. Usually you'd like that, wouldn't you? Your precious farm..._" Sjin could feel the glare burning into the back of his head, closing his eyes tight. He wished everything would just disappear and he'd just awaken from this nightmare. But he had no such luck. Somehow his straw fingers dug deep into Sjin's skin, drawing out blood. He dragged his finger out, leaving a trail over the skin as he looked at the blood. "_How long have I wanted to kill you for? Tonight I finally get my wish..._" The chuckle was cruel and hateful. Sjin kept trying to imagine he was somewhere else but, now with a throbbing pain in his shoulder, it seemed less and less likely it would work. The straw pricked and scratched at the farmer's skin, making him even more uncomfortable. "_...What? No words, dear farmer? That's a shame...I thought you'd be more vocal about this._" This riled Sjin up.

"F-Fuck you, Strawfingers!" He growled. The same cruel chuckle came from the scarecrow, as he turned Sjin around so he was facing him. Sjin flinched at the sight; he hadn't exactly been this close to his creation for a long time. He watched the slender straw fingers run through his brunet hair, causing shivers in his body.

"_Ah, good. You do not disappoint me._" The scarecrow smirked, his head shifting so it was slightly tilted. "_But...I need more. I want to hear you scream for...oh, what's his name? That gravel salesman?_" He snickered. The visible shudder from the mentions of Sips' impersonator was a good indicator of how Strawfingers could get under Sjin's skin.

"**Dirt**. Not gravel." Sjin growled, whimpering as a finger sliced into his shoulder again, between the bones in his shoulder. "Don't you dare bring Sips into this." He glared at the scarecrow, suddenly feeling a bit braver. It only lasted for a moment. Strawfingers ran his fingers through Sjin's dark hair, causing the man to shiver. How he could make them feel like actual fingers, Sjin would never know. Sjin was turned back around again, the fingers of straw scratching against his skin. He followed the pointing hand, watching as Stroot came to life.

"_Your giant has a heart of Flux now. Not your stupid pink fuel._" He whispered. "_And soon he will destroy everything. Starting with your precious farm. Then...who knows where? It doesn't matter._" Strawfingers paused to chuckle. "_Anyway...you Sjin, unfortunately, won't be there to see it. It's a shame, really. I would have liked to let you see your friends suffer. But you are just an annoyance. Annoyances must be dealt with._" Within a second, the scarecrow twisted his arms, and a gut-wrenching snap echoed around them. The body was limp in his arms, letting it fall to the ground. No blood, apart from the shoulder. Stroot began destroying the farm, and cries could be heard from there.

"Sjin! Sjin, where are you?! SJIN!"

"_Poor, unfortunate Sjin. Loved by so many, but least of all by **me**._"


End file.
